Touch
by Sophanna
Summary: The night and morning after Lucy arrives at the bunker. A little bit of angst and feelings. (Don't have a beta so sorry for mistakes!)


**So I'm pretty sure it's been a solid year since I've written a fic so here goes nothing...**

 **Also I'm new to the timeless fandom, so I'm sorry if the characterization is a little off!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Being stationed in different locations with little time between each operation grants one the ability to adapt to their surroundings at an impressive rate. The others on the other hand struggled to find their rhythm. Within days Wyatt had figured out his system to keep himself sane, most of which involved him feeling completely useless. Agent Christopher refused to let him assist in finding Lucy, and when it came to the repairs on the Lifeboat Wyatt could only really help with the heavy lifting. At first it was bearable, but as the days then weeks dragged by, it became harder to sit still. Every morning Wyatt would wake up to the glare of the empty cot beside his own making his chest physically ache. No one had said anything about the extra bed in his room, they only looked at him with concern. He was the only one who really believed they could get her back after all. Rufus was the only one who eventually asked after Wyatt and he had gotten into an argument about whether or not Lucy was still alive.

"Where else is Lucy going to sleep? You and Gia are already sharing a room, and I'm not sure what kind of roommate either Connor Mason or Agent Christopher would make." Rufus only responded with a smirk that told Wyatt that their argument was short lived, and that Rufus hadn't given up completely.

Waking up this morning felt different somehow. After so many weeks of disappointment he'd completely forgotten about the events of last night. Realization had only dawned on Wyatt when he felt something tickling his nose making him question why exactly there was someone else squeezed onto his bed, and who exactly it was.

After returning back to the present and figuring out who exactly Rittenhouse brought back to 2018 the team had spent hours trying to figure out what exactly their plan of action would be. It wasn't until the early AM that Agent Christopher ordered everyone to their bunks to get a few hours of shut eye. Wyatt had stayed up waving off the objections from his teammates. His mind was too busy running in all kinds of directions, but he would eventually wander back to Lucy who was indubitably failing to fall asleep in their bunk. Despite all this, Wyatt somehow found himself surprised when the cot across from his wasn't empty. Lucy's eyes were squeezed shut but Wyatt of course could see past her attempts to seem sound asleep. He tried not to imagine what she was going through. After all he had been through it too, trying to sleep after you've killed someone for the first time is never easy, and Wyatt can practically feel the pain and regret radiating off her. How could Wyatt let this happen? It was his job to keep the team safe, it's his fault she's going through something so unimaginably difficult.

Wyatt pulls his shirt over his head, kicks off his shoes and lays on his back with his arm propping up his head. His angry breaths fill the room as he stews in his own regret. He presses his free hand to the crook of his nose willing himself to push his self-loathing aside. After a deep frustrated sigh, he hears rustling beside him and then movement. His cot dips slightly under her weight as Lucy slides under his covers and wraps her body against Wyatt's side. It takes him a moment to react, but his arms are quickly around her as she begins to sob into his chest. His eyes begin to water as he holds her tight rubbing her back and tucking a loose hair behind her ear. It's all he can do to ease her pain. They stay like this for a long time until her breath evens and her sobs become less erratic. Eventually the emotional haze of the moment comes to an end he can feel her body become tense, like she's become completely aware of where she is. Wyatt rubs a circle on her back tells her to turn around. After a moment she does as she's told. Wyatt shapes her body with his and wraps his arm around her stomach, protecting her as he leaves no space between them. Lucy eventually relaxes closing the emotional space between them as well. She places her hand on Wyatt's and draws circles on the skin lulling both their eyes shut.

Looking at her now, the morning after the night from hell. It's hard to believe that someone so delicate and small could be so strong. She looks so peaceful wrapped in his arms. Wyatt does the best he can to get up without disturbing her. She needs as much sleep as she can get after what she's been through. Not to mention realizing that her mother is a monster who would choose an organization hell bent on destroying America over her.

Wyatt sits on the edge of the cot as he slips his shoes on, he almost doesn't hear the small gasp behind him.

"Wyatt…" Her voice is small and filled with terror. Wyatt quickly stands and spins around grabbing his shirt from the night before. He should have remembered to put his shirt on first before his shoes. The scars on his back weren't exactly the prettiest thing to look at, and he'd hoped to avoid letting Lucy see them. The last thing he wants is for her to blame herself.

"How-"

Wyatt cuts her off, "Connor's probably got breakfast started, and he hates it when we don't eat it while it's warm. Not sure why that matters though, cause it tastes awful either way." He can tell he's not going to be let off that easy. She looks so helpless sat in his bed, so defeated. He doesn't want to make it worse.

"Wyatt." Despite her appearance her voice remains strong as ever, just like her.

Wyatt takes a deep breath and sits beside her keeping his frame forward, not sure if he can look at her. "It happened during the explosion. I was with Rufus in the lifeboat. I was trying to call you when I saw bomb. Next thing I knew I was lying on a metal table with Agent Chris-" He stopped then deciding she didn't need to hear the gory details, but when he glanced back at her he could see that she'd already made those assumptions herself. "Hey." His tone is soft, he tucks a hair behind her ear as she struggles to make eye contact with him. "It's no one's fault."

"but-"

"No ones." He knows she doesn't believe him and that's exactly why he'd hoped to keep it from her.

"Can I see?" She asks with her eyes now riddled with determination. She probably knows he'll refuse.

"Lucy…"

"Please." Wyatt takes moment, searching for something in her expression. Maybe he's stalling, hoping that she'll change her mind. When it's clear that she's not going to budge Wyatt faces away from her and pulls his shirt over his head. He clears his throat when he feels her finger dance over one of the largest scars. He can feel his cheeks burn, perhaps afraid that she's pitying him. Pity being the last thing he'd ever want from her.

"Does it hurt?" She asks lightly exploring the scars.

"Not anymore." He responds trying to keep his breaths even as he feels her forehead press gently against his left shoulder and her hand fatten over his right. Wyatt takes a deep breath, his jaw clenched from keeping his emotions in check. When she places a gentle kiss on the damaged skin this almost breaks him. It's something so small but the power behind the gesture consumes him. Lucy brings herself to kneel behind him wrapping both her arms around his shoulders and pressing her body to his back. Now it's her turn to bring him comfort and protection. She brings her hand through his hair hiding her face in the crook of his neck, the sensation of her light breath on his skin makes him shiver.

Wyatt begins to twist his body to face her but is swiftly interrupted once again by Jiya. "Oh." Jiya's cheeks flush. "Sorry… again… but Rufus found something." She disappears back into the hallway closing the door behind her. Wyatt and Lucy jump apart as Wyatt pulls his shirt back on in an attempt at modesty. Though it's pointless since they're quickly left alone again. Wyatt turns back to Lucy where shy smile plays on her lips. "Remind me why none of the rooms in this bunker have locks?"


End file.
